


Can't Stop

by pann_cake



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bottom Seth, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Texting, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pann_cake/pseuds/pann_cake
Summary: The second he hits send, Seth realizes his mistake. The texts come back rapid-fire from Dean.[TXT] You can’t just tell me it’s crazy and then NOT tell me.[TXT] That’d be a dick move right there.[TXT] You know I love crazy things.[TXT] So spill, asshole.Seth wants to just shrug it away, make some joke and move on. Or make up some family drama that didn’t actually happen just to get Dean off his back. Instead, he types up the truth. Then he sits there with his thumb hovering over the send button, deliberating. He knows Dean is getting antsy over how long it’s taking Seth to reply, so eventually Seth takes a breath and just hits send.[TXT] I just can’t stop thinking about you.





	Can't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> I have no reason for this utterly shameless smut, except that the beginning of this story has been kicking around my head from a while and then it just kinda grew from there lol. We're just going to pretend my logic for them being apart makes sense okay. ;)

Seth is being ridiculous. He knows that. It’s only been a few days since Dean left on a leg of the tour that Seth was missing. He’d had a family event that he’d already committed to in Iowa, and the company was kind enough to let him sit out the house shows while Dean and Roman went on without him after Raw that Monday. The week felt long without working, even though Seth kept himself busy. By the time Friday night rolled around, after he’d gotten back home from the family party, he found himself restless. 

It isn’t just that he’s bored, because being home was always nice. It’s just suddenly hitting him that he hasn’t spent this much time apart from Dean since they reconciled, and it’s...weird. They’d been in touch, but only through text. Dean would send him pictures of things he found amusing--usually Roman sleeping while Dean balanced something on his face--and Seth would send back videos of the dogs playing. But it isn’t the same. Seth found himself constantly checking his phone, so much so that his mother noticed and gave him a knowing look. She saw right through him, asked him who he was missing, and Seth blushed and shoved his phone back in his pocket. 

He’s laying on the couch that night, after the party, absently scrolling through the channels with his yorkie asleep on his chest. He debates for a bit when he notices how late it is, knowing Ambrose had been working shows all week and is probably exhausted. But he can’t help himself. 

[TXT] Hey. You awake?

The reply comes back almost immediately, and Seth grins. 

[TXT] Yeah, still wired. Why you up, farmboy?

Seth smirks at the nickname, which tends to crop up anytime Seth goes home. 

[TXT] Can’t sleep. 

It’s a few minutes before Dean replies again, and Seth tries to at least pretend to watch tv and not just stare at his phone. 

[TXT] How come?

Seth ponders how to reply, drumming his fingers lightly on the dog’s back. How would it look to Dean if Seth just comes out with it, tells him he misses him? He chickens out.

[TXT] Just got some stuff on my mind. It’ll sound crazy. Don’t worry about it. 

The second he hits send, Seth realizes his mistake. The texts come back rapid-fire from Dean. 

[TXT] You can’t just tell me it’s crazy and then NOT tell me.  
[TXT] That’d be a dick move right there.  
[TXT] You know I love crazy things.  
[TXT] So spill, asshole. 

Seth wants to just shrug it away, make some joke and move on. Or make up some family drama that didn’t actually happen just to get Dean off his back. Instead, he types up the truth. Then he sits there with his thumb hovering over the send button, deliberating. He knows Dean is getting antsy over how long it’s taking Seth to reply, so eventually Seth takes a breath and just hits send. 

[TXT] I just can’t stop thinking about you. 

There. He sits there, phone in hand, eyes on his screen, for a long time. Long enough that his stomach twists into knots and he feels like maybe he just ruined everything. The friendship they’ve struck back up lately has been good, amazing actually, and he doesn’t want to ruin that. But the distance is starting to drive him crazy, and he _needs_ Dean to know the truth. 

Seth nearly jumps when a new text comes through. 

[TXT] So why don’t you come over. 

He notices that Dean didn’t make it a question. He sits up, the dog moving grumpily from his lap as he reads the words over again. Why doesn’t he?

[TXT] Where are you right now?

Dean’s response is immediate. 

[TXT] About 5 hours from you. 

Seth hadn’t realized he was that close already, they must have just landed earlier that day. He looks at the clock, runs through the math in his head. Dean has a show tomorrow night, he doesn’t want to make him stay up that much later waiting for him to get there, on top of however long it’ll take to...to do whatever it is they’ll do when Seth gets there. Seth wasn’t planning on meeting the tour until Monday morning for Raw, but he doesn’t really have any other plans at home for the weekend. As he’s considering all these options, he still hasn’t texted Dean back yet, but a new message comes through. 

[TXT] Stop overthinking it. I’ll meet you halfway. 

Seth’s face splits into a grin. If they both drive two and a half hours, that definitely makes more sense. They can hang out and still get some sleep before driving back for Dean’s show tomorrow. Then they’d have the rest of the weekend to do whatever before traveling together to Raw, which sounds infinitely better than sitting at home, wishing he was with Dean. Seth starts typing furiously. 

[TXT] I gotta pack. Just tell me where. 

He’s already up and shoving things into bags when Dean sends him the address of a random hotel that’s about halfway between them. He’s a little impressed that Dean was able to find one so fast, but he doesn’t dwell on it, he just keeps moving until finally he’s ready to leave. There’s enough food and water for the dogs for tonight, and he’ll call his mother in the morning apologizing for just leaving in the middle of the night and not saying goodbye. Judging by the look she’d given him earlier, he figures she’ll understand. 

The drive feels long. Seth has music blasting and the window rolled down, wide awake from adrenaline and anticipation despite the late hour. He whips down the highway, careful not to get pulled over but definitely making good time. He finds the address, a pretty crappy looking motel right off the highway, and pulls in. There’s a text from Dean waiting with the room number, and Seth stops in the parked car for a few long moments. 

It hits him suddenly that he has no idea what’s about to happen. His stomach flutters with nerves. He can admit that there’s always been _something_ between him and Dean, but neither of them have ever acted on it. Things have shifted lately, though. Once Dean forgave him and they found their footing around each other again, they got very comfortable together, very quickly. Dean says it’s just like old times, but to Seth, it’s different. It’s _more_. He can’t explain it. But maybe he doesn’t need to. Dean’s right, he overthinks things, always has. Maybe it’s time to follow Dean’s lead, and just listen to his instincts, his gut. His heart. 

He gets out of the car, slipping his hands into his hoodie pockets so he doesn’t fidget. He goes up to room thirteen and lets out a breath before knocking. He hasn’t seen Dean since last Monday after Raw, hasn’t even heard his voice since then. The texting just wasn’t enough. His stomach is a mess of nerves when the door opens, and he smiles at Dean, knowing his nervousness shows on his face. He has a moment to take in Dean’s messy hair, how the sleeves of his hoodie are rolled up to his elbows, how he already has his shoes off. “Hi,” he breathes. 

Dean doesn’t even smile back at him. He just grabs two fistfuls of Seth’s shirt and drags him bodily across the threshold, and then he’s kissing him. Seth makes a surprised noise, but it’s quickly replaced by a contented hum in his throat. Both hands go up to frame Dean’s face, keeping him close against him as Dean kisses him breathless. 

Seth has just enough wits left to realize the door is still open, so he kicks it closed and then finds himself backed up against it. Dean’s pressed against him, his mouth unrelenting. He teases Seth, his tongue darting in and then gone again, replaced by the needy press of lips. Seth curls one hand through his hair at the back of his head, urging him closer as Dean’s hands start to push under the fabric of Seth’s hoodie and t-shirt to explore his skin. Seth can’t help it, he groans softly into Dean’s mouth, and he can feel Dean’s lips curl into a smirk. Dean tugs Seth’s bottom lip between his teeth, gently, and Seth makes a little whine that would normally be embarrassing, but it’s not because it’s _Dean_. 

Dean has pulled back to look at him, smug and a little surprised while Seth just blinks, breathless, at him. 

“I take it you missed me too?” he finally manages to say. 

Dean just chuckles softly. “What gave you that idea?”

Seth laughs and shakes his head fondly, his thumb caressing the scruff of Dean’s cheek. He can’t quite place the look Dean gives him, but Seth can _feel_ it deep within his chest. When Dean presses their lips together again, it’s softer, slower. Seth sighs, his whole body relaxing against him. He can’t fight the feeling that this, right here--this crappy motel in the middle of nowhere, well past midnight--is exactly where he belongs. 

“Tell me again,” Dean murmurs, breaking into Seth’s thoughts. Seth opens his eyes and looks at him, watches as Dean hooks his bottom lip against his teeth for a moment, a nervous tick. 

“Tell you what?” Seth asks gently, curious. He walks them towards the bed with his hands on Dean’s hips, Dean walking backwards with him until his knees hit the mattress and he sits, gazing up at him. 

“What you said before,” he goes on, and Seth still doesn’t quite get it. “Why you can’t sleep. The thing you said was crazy.”

“Oh.” Seth smiles and reaches down, needing to touch him again. His fingers slide back through Dean’s hair, his thumb resting again on his cheekbone, tipping his face up. “I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Dean’s smile then is like the slow coming of the sun after a storm, just a hint at first but then brighter and brighter. It warms Seth from the inside out. 

“Me neither,” Dean says, tugging on Seth’s arm until Seth’s climbing onto the bed on top of him. Dean scoots back as Seth lays his body over him, and their mouths come together again, needy, hungry, making up for lost time. 

Dean reaches up to unzip Seth’s hoodie, and Seth shrugs out of it quickly and tosses it away. Then Dean’s hands are sliding up Seth’s sides, taking his shirt with them, and Seth has to stop the kiss momentarily to get it up over his head. He does the same to Dean’s, who scoots up into a sitting position to get the fabric off. Then their bare chests are pressed together, and Seth is so distracted by the feel of Dean’s skin against him that he doesn’t see the flip coming. He lands flat on his back in an instant, looking up at Dean, who’s once again smugly smiling down at him. 

Then Dean’s hands are everywhere, followed by his mouth as he moves to explore Seth’s neck and chest. Seth leans his head back and moans, one hand falling into Dean’s hair but not moving or guiding him. He lets Dean do what he wants, lets him find every sensitive spot on him. Seth gives himself over completely. The scruff of Dean’s beard scrapes along his stomach, making Seth’s muscles jump, then he’s moaning again as Dean licks along the line of his hipbone. 

“Dean…” he murmurs, and Dean stops and looks up at him, hands on Seth’s hips. Seth knows he must look wrecked, out of breath and flushed just from this. The look Dean gives him is full of heat and need, but there’s something soft under it that cuts straight through Seth. 

“You want me to stop?” he asks, and Seth immediately starts shaking his head. 

“No, _God_ no.” Seth knows it sounds desperate, but he doesn’t care. He needs Dean so badly, and he knows now that they’ve started this, he’s never going to want to stop. 

Dean just growls a low, “Good,” before he settles his knees on either side of Seth’s hips. He presses down as Seth rocks up, and the friction even through their jeans is enough to rip another groan from Seth’s throat. The noises Seth is making seems to spur Dean on and make him impatient, his hands fly for the button and zipper of Seth’s jeans and then he’s shoving them down while Seth lifts his hips up. Seth uses his toes to kick his sneakers off, and the skinny jeans follow with some help from Dean, who’s eager to get the tight material off him. 

Before Seth can even react, Dean’s mouth his around his cock. “Fuck!” he calls out, his hips bucking up. Dean moans around him, Seth can feel the vibrations and it makes him even harder as Dean’s hand strokes him into his mouth. Dean seems to be on a mission to bring him to the edge as quickly as humanly possible, his pace is fast and unrelenting. Seth brings a hand to his own mouth, biting down on a knuckle to keep from screaming out. His other hand fists in the bedsheets, his legs spread open and wide for Dean to fit between until Dean hooks one of Seth’s knees over his shoulder. 

He hoists him up a little, Seth’s cock slipping out of his mouth. Seth looks up at him, and Dean holds his gaze from where he’s crouched on his knees in front of him. Slowly, watching for Seth’s reaction, Dean sucks two fingers into his mouth. Seth can’t look away, knowing exactly where Dean’s head’s at, his heart suddenly racing. Dean knows how to rile him up, and even though Dean isn’t even touching him in that moment, Seth’s cock throbs with need. 

His eyes slip closed when Dean leans in again, pressing the pad of one finger to his entrance, softly at first, testing the waters. Seth feels the tension in his body melt away as Dean starts to work him open. He fingers him slowly, a dramatic change in pace to how Dean was working him up before, but Seth finds that it’s just as good. He realizes, somewhere in the back of his pleasure-addled mind, that he hasn’t even gotten a hand on Ambrose yet. He lets out a sigh as Dean’s finger works in and out, his hips rocking a little into it. 

“Come up here,” he breathes, his voice low and just this side of begging. “I wanna touch you.”

Dean makes a noise in his throat and slides away from Seth. It only takes a few moments for him to get out of his jeans, but then he’s rummaging through a bag and Seth strains to see what he’s doing from his spot on the bed. Before Dean emerges, a condom is thrown towards him, landing on Seth’s chest. Seth just looks at it for a second before picking it up, chuckling as Dean climbs back onto the bed with a bottle of lube in hand. 

“You came prepared?” he asks teasingly, though his eyes are raking down Dean’s naked body. 

“I kinda had a feeling how this night would go,” Dean says. He flicks the condom out of Seth’s hand so it lands on the bed next to them. “Your texts did sound pretty desperate.”

“Shut up and kiss me.” Dean is still smiling when their lips meet again, and Seth turns on his side to press against him. He snakes one hand between them and finally gets a hold of Dean’s dick, and the sound Dean makes into his mouth is exquisite. 

Seth keeps the pace slow, that initial fire they’d felt when they first came together simmering a little. He hitches one leg up around Dean’s hip to tug him close against him and shifts so he can get both their cocks in one hand, stroking them together. Dean gasps and breaks away from Seth’s mouth to bury his face in Seth’s neck, one arm coming around to grip his shoulder, his nails leaving little half-moon indents in his skin. 

Seth groans as Dean starts mouthing at his neck and sliding his hand down the expanse of his back. Seth rocks their bodies together, starting the rhythm slow but feeling that heat building again. Dean pulls back and kisses him, hard, and Seth is so distracted by it that he doesn’t even notice Dean getting the lube and flicking it open. Dean presses two slick fingers into him, and the sudden pressure steals Seth’s breath and he’s left gasping. Dean notices and slows down, pushing into him more gently. 

“Breathe, baby,” he murmurs into Seth’s ear, and Seth shivers. He lets out a breath, feels himself relax as Dean’s fingers slowly work him open. The teasing is over, he realizes. Dean has one goal on his mind, but he’s more gentle than Seth ever imagined him being--and he can admit now that he’s imagined this more than once over the years. It’s not his first time with a guy, and he thinks Dean at least suspects that, though they’ve never talked about it. It’s just been a long time since Seth’s done this, and he feels a nervous anticipation fluttering in his stomach under the throb of pleasure Ambrose is building in him. He trusts Dean, more than he’s ever trusted anyone he’s been intimate with, so he lets Dean drive them. 

His hand has stopped stroking them, but Dean doesn’t seem to mind. Seth is completely blissed out, his forehead tipped against Dean’s shoulder, his body humming with the thrill that Dean’s fingers are providing him. By the time Dean pulls his fingers out, Seth’s whole body feels the effects. His skin is hypersensitive to every touch, and he’s so hard he thinks he might come without even a hand on his cock. 

“You good?” Dean asks him, making sure he’s ready before they go on, and Seth just moans in response. Seth’s not used to this, someone taking care of him during sex. Usually his hook ups are quick and dirty, enough to satisfy him in the moment but leave him feeling empty after. He can’t remember the last time he slept with someone who actually cared about him. He’s been taking care of Dean, protecting him in the ring and watching out for him when he does something stupid, for months now. The reversal warms Seth, makes his face heat up with realization. Maybe this is what love feels like. 

Dean stops running his hand over Seth’s skin when he notices the look on his face, brow furrowing. Seth realizes that he never answered him, that Dean might be thinking he’s not ready to go on. So he closes the small space between them and kisses him, and he feels Dean breathe a sigh of relief against him. “I’m good,” Seth murmurs. 

Dean smiles and gives him one more kiss before moving to get the condom. “How do you want me?” he asks. 

Seth just looks up at him thinking, _everywhere_. And God, he’s so far gone for Dean it’s not even funny. “Like this,” he answers, moving onto his back as Dean shifts to straddle him. “I wanna see you.”

Dean just nods and rips open the condom. Seth can’t help it, and he touches himself as he watches Dean roll it up his length and then slather it with more lube. Dean watches him for a moment, then his eyes meet Seth’s and the heat between their gazes is so intense Seth feels it in his gut. Dean positions himself, hooking an arm under one of Seth’s knees and hitching his hips up. Seth curls his other leg around Dean’s waist to bring him in, and that first press of Dean’s cock against him makes him gasp. 

Then Dean slides all the way in, slowly, and Seth’s toes curl as a long groan is ripped from his throat. He has one hand on Dean’s thigh, fingers digging in, his other hand gripping the sheets in a fist. Dean doesn’t move again, not until Seth looks back at him, mouth open, silently begging him. Then he starts rocking his hips in long, slow pushes and Seth stops caring about being loud. He strains against the bed, back arching, head tipped back, pressing Dean further into him as he moans unabashedly. 

“Fuck,” Dean groans, watching him, holding onto Seth’s legs as he moves in and out of him. Seth tugs on his arms to bring him against his chest, the angle making it so Dean can’t get as deep, but just wanting him pressed against him. He throws his arms around Dean’s shoulders and holds him there, both of them moaning as Dean keeps moving into him. Dean captures his mouth in a sloppy, heated kiss, broken by their ragged breathing. 

It’s almost too much. Seth’s cock is straining, throbbing where it’s caught between their stomachs. He knows if Dean touches him, he won’t last long, but at the same time he’s aching for Dean’s hands on him. Dean, however, is not so indecisive. He breaks the kiss to back up just enough to wedge his hand between them and start stroking Seth.

Seth can feel Dean’s eyes on him, but he’s so lost in the sensations that there’s nothing he can do but ride it out. His legs are locked tight around Dean’s waist, his fingernails digging into Dean’s shoulders, and he can’t even move enough to roll his hips up. Dean’s weight is heavy on top of him, and he’s in total control, and Seth wouldn’t have it any other way. Dean starts fucking him faster, meeting the quick pace of his hand flying up and down Seth’s length, and Seth can’t hold on anymore. He throws his head back, Dean’s name broken from his lips as he comes harder than he thinks he ever has in his life. It’s a long few moments as Dean strokes him through it, still pushing deep inside him with every thrust of his hips as he paints Seth’s belly. Seth’s entire body clenches tight, then relaxes with a long breath as he comes down from the high. 

His body goes limp under Dean, who still hasn’t stopped moving inside him. When Seth finally blinks his eyes blissfully back open, Dean looks absolutely floored by him. 

“Jesus Christ,” Dean groans, and Seth blushes again, but Dean’s too far gone to notice. His hips pick up speed, rocking harder and faster into Seth. He leans forward again, pressing his face into Seth’s shoulder, and Seth moves one hand up to cradle the back of his head. 

Dean cries out when he comes, pistoning hard into Seth until he’s spent. Then he goes boneless against him, and Seth’s legs fall to the side though his arms are still around him. They lay there like that, catching their breath, for a few long moments. Then Dean is chuckling a little, and Seth moves his head to urge him up so he can see what’s so funny. 

“We shoulda done that a while ago,” he says, and Seth smiles brilliantly at him before joining him in the giddy laughter. Seth can’t believe that after all these years, all it took was a week apart--not even a full week--to get them crashing together like this. 

“I would’ve driven the full five hours for this,” Seth teases, and Dean swats his shoulder as he gets up. He slips away from him and heads to the tiny bathroom, leaving Seth to realize how much of a mess he is. Dean comes back with a towel and cleans him up, then drops the towel onto the floor and climbs back into bed with him. 

Seth pulls the covers up over them as Dean nuzzles against his neck, letting out a content sigh. His arm comes around Dean’s shoulder, fingertips playing lazy patterns against his skin. He can tell Dean is slipping towards sleep, but Seth still feels a bit buzzed from it all. He turns to press his lips against Dean’s hair and Dean wiggles against him before leaning back to kiss him quickly. Then he flops back down against Seth’s chest, an arm around his middle, the two of them tangled together. 

“If you tell me you still can’t sleep, I’m gonna smack you,” Dean mumbles, and Seth just chuckles warmly. 

He does, of course, drift off to sleep easily with Dean cuddled up against him like that. They get about four hours of solid sleep in before their phones start blowing up. Groaning and detaching himself from Dean’s arms, Seth rummages around on the floor until he finds his jeans in the dark and fishes his phone out of the pocket. He sits on the side of the bed, still stark ass naked, and runs a hand back through his hair with a chuckle. 

“What is it?” Dean huffs quietly next to him. 

Seth turns to him with an eyebrow raised. “You didn’t tell anyone you were leaving last night?” he asks, and when Dean just shrugs sleepily he goes on. “Roman’s asking me if I know where you are. I think he thinks you’re dead.”

Dean laughs and rolls onto his back, his arms coming up to cover his face. “Tell him I rocked your world last night. I dare ya.”

Laughing, Seth just types a message to Roman. 

[TXT] He’s with me. We’ll be back in a few hours.  
[TXT] It’s kind of a crazy story.

With that, he tosses his phone onto the bedside table and they both ignore the alerts of Roman texting him as Seth crawls on top of Dean and starts kissing him awake. 

Seth’s pretty sure it’ll be more than a few hours.


End file.
